


Just An Afternoon Jog

by DanaiaCake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Doctor! Iwaizumi, Domestic Fluff, Established Iwaoi, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Pro Player! Oikawa, iwaoi - Freeform, married iwaoi, mention of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaiaCake/pseuds/DanaiaCake
Summary: Hajime was expecting the usual empty apartment to greet him when he got home that day, dead tired and terribly in need of a shower.It had been another long day at the hospital, with many emergency cases to attend to and with a shortage of ER staff—two other resident doctors and plus a couple of nurses were indisposed due to a recent food poisoning case a few days ago—Hajime had to carry on longer shifts every day.If anything, he was kinda looking forward to the usual empty apartment and not one where a certain whiny, energetic, brunette standing by the door genkan, in his workout gear, already on his way out.***Just fluffy IwaOi to satiate our souls currently trapped in IwaOi hell.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 269





	Just An Afternoon Jog

**Author's Note:**

> Made this fluff piece as requested by a friend. Prompt came from a fanart of them jogging and we began talking what we would happen if we saw them like that in real life.

Hajime was expecting the usual empty apartment to greet him when he got home that day, dead tired and terribly in need of a shower.

It had been another long day at the hospital, with many emergency cases to attend to and with a shortage of ER staff—two other resident doctors and plus a couple of nurses were indisposed due to a recent food poisoning case a few days ago—Hajime had to carry on longer shifts every day.

If anything, he was kinda looking forward to _the_ usual empty apartment and not one where a certain whiny, energetic, brunette standing by the door _genkan,_ in his workout gear, already on his way out.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa Tooru, Club Atletico’s regular setter let out an exaggerated squeal when he slammed the door open, “You scared me!”

Hajime regarded him from head to toe, face turning into a deeper scowl noticing the guy’s attire plus the gym bag slung across his back. Tooru had the expression of someone who was just caught doing something illegal and under Hajime’s wordless scrutiny, he would have backed down. Only, if there was one thing that never left the guy all these years, it was his stubbornness.

“I’m about to head out.” He declared, trying his best to push himself out of Hajime’s glare and squeeze out of the door gap which Hajime left when he came in, but was stopped with a rough, not particularly angry voice from the other guy.

“I thought it’s supposed to be a _break?_ ” 

Tooru stopped in his tracks, sheepish grin in place, “I’ll just go jog for a while. I’ll be back soon enough.”

Hajime would have believed him—if he didn’t know two things about this _break_ Tooru was having. One, is that this break wasn’t his choice but his coach’s and his team manager’s direct order to him because; Two, his knee injury was giving him trouble again. So he was sent back to Japan to rest for two months, strictly prohibiting any heavy workout. 

He knew they had to send him home because if Tooru was in Argentina, there was no telling if he would actually stop—no person to control him and smack some sense into him. And they couldn’t particularly ship Hajime to Argentina, anyway.

“See, that would have been easier to believe if I didn’t see you ice your bad knee last night.” Hajime grunted in response and Tooru winces at the comment but not totally denying it.

“Iwa-chan, it wasn’t that bad, I swear. I just got carried away last time and lost track of time!”

“That wasn’t the first time.” Hajime countered, “Why are you being stubborn anyway? Your doctor in Argentina already told you to do a full rest for two months. He only allowed you to do light exercises because you were a stubborn ass, but even that, if done too much would make your condition worse.”

Tooru looked down looking genuinely hurt. Hajime wondered if he crossed the line. Talking about the injury was and always will be a sensitive topic for Tooru. He should know better especially when the guy is looking at him with those chocolate puppy eyes, 

“Shit. You know what? I’ll just go with you.”

“What? Why?”

“That way I can make sure you go straight home right after.” He looked down at his watch. It was just a little over five thirty—if they do this now, they’d be back before dinner.

“But—aren’t you tired? I mean you just came off of a long hour shift.”

“I did. But you wanted to jog and there’s no way I’d let you go alone.” He said, putting his leather shoes away, “I’ll just change. Stay where you are.”

He entered the apartment he shared with the guy—of course, shared would be a big word considering the guy was rarely home anyways. After changing into his workout clothes, he found Tooru, sitting by the genkan waiting for him with a juvenile pout.

He sat down beside him as he put on his running shoes, “We better be back in an hour, _Shittykawa._ ”

He jutted his pout more, “You could have stayed back, Iwa-chan. You didn’t have to be this mean to me.”

Ignoring him, Hajime is up on his feet and looking down at the big man-baby on the floor. He offered his hand, “Are you coming, or are you going to whine about it for the rest of the night?”

With a final huff, Tooru took his offered hand and pulled himself up, gasping when Hajime easily snatched the bag from his shoulder and carrying it himself, “Wha—you didn’t have to do that!”

But Hajime didn’t answer, already out the door by the time Tooru had finished his sentence.

—

Outside, the sun had already begun setting. They made a few warm-up exercises in front of their apartment complex before they started to jog side by side, keeping a constant pace between them. It wasn’t intentional, the way their steps and movements always seemed to sync with each other regardless of who started first. It was like their bodies are completely and naturally attuned to each other.

Of course, being a professional athlete and having had decent hours of sleep under his sleeve, Tooru took the exercise easier than Hajime who was huffing in exhaustion after fifteen minutes of running. He eventually lagged behind the other guy.

It didn’t matter, because running behind Tooru meant he could look at the man’s physique as he moves. The years playing pro volleyball had been good to him. Well, even back in high school, he always had a naturally athletic body, but going pro meant he had to follow a strict diet and fitness regimen that gave him a leaner figure. 

Though Hajime never slacked off in working out whenever he could, considering his really toxic schedule as a resident at Tokyo U Hospital; and even though he was still bulkier than Tooru, there’s just a certain kind of _gracefulness_ and _elegance_ in the setter’s lithe movements that he couldn’t compare to. 

Indeed, it was so eye-catching that he would catch furtive glances thrown their way as they pass the streets. Not to mention, he’s also incredibly and unfairly pretty. Not that he would ever openly say that to him.

“Iwa-chan? Are you getting tired? Want me to slow down for you?” Tooru jeered at him in an irritating sing-song voice.

 _Oh, if only he’s personality is as beautiful as his face._ “Shut up, Shittykawa.” He huffed a response and caught up with the guy, exerting more effort than necessary. Tooru was grinning at him when he did, even letting him advance a few steps further.

They reached the river after thirty minutes of running and they stopped on the grassy riverbank, sitting down on the slopey edge just below the trail they just ran along. The soil and grass were soft beneath his tired body as he laid down and closed his eyes, catching his breath.

“I told you, you should have not come.”

Something cold touched his cheek and when he opened his eyes, it’s a jug of cold energy drink which Tooru had brought in the bag. He sat up and drank a generous amount, before handing it back to Tooru.

“If I did, you’d probably still be running now,” Hajime said and Tooru hummed in response. He watched as the other guy used the jug to press against his right knee.

“You should always use your knee support.” He said, taking the jug and checking the knee for himself, “Would put less strain on your knee especially if you do activities like this.”

“It’s just light exercise.”

“Still a physical activity.”

“If you think about it, everything we do is a physical activity.”

“Then maybe, that means you should wear it always.”

Hajime knew how much Tooru hated wearing it outside of official matches—it’s too constricting, he would say. How many times had his coach called Hajime and begged him to: _Talk some sense to Tooru, please. He’s not listening to anyone except you._ It would have been bothersome, except he reveled in the fact that Tooru would only listen to what he has to say. That his voice was the only voice that mattered to Tooru.

Because in reality, sometimes he felt so irrelevant in the man’s life. Tooru would always be out there, conquering the world—working hard to _beat all of them_ and he would stay back here in Tokyo, waiting for the volleyball superstar to ground himself from his flight and come home to him. Like an anchor, he would always reel him back in. 

Or sometimes, he would go to Argentina, try to squeeze himself in the world that Tooru is now living in. Try to adapt to the heat, the language, the strange people, and the foreign streets—because he wanted to understand what was so endearing about it that Tooru would choose to stay there than to go back home.

But that would be unfair. Because Tooru chose to stay to work on his dream—nothing more, nothing less.

“Why are you such a nag today, Iwa-chan?” Tooru complained, “You are even worse than Javi-chan.” Javi—Javier, team‘s physical therapist. 

Hajime smirked, “Then you shouldn’t have married a doctor, _dumbass._ ”

The blush that rose to Tooru’s cheeks is identical to the one on his. He didn’t mean to blurt it out casually, but there it is. They got married in secret last year, with just their family and a couple of friends in attendance, including their old highschool volleyball team, Aoba Johsai and Tooru’s current team. 

It was decidedly the only step left to do, considering they’ve been in a relationship for over four years already. Still, less than a year into their marriage and the thought of being married to each other still embarrasses them like teenagers.

They stayed in the comfortable silence for a while until a soft alarm from Tooru’s wristwatch buzzes indicating they ought to be heading back soon. This time, it was Tooru who stood up first and offered his hand to Hajime who gladly accepted it. 

This time, they didn’t let go, lacing their fingers instead as they walked back up to the trail where a couple of girls were also jogging. The girls saw Tooru, and for a moment Iwazumi was worried they recognized him, but if they did, they were good at hiding it. Then their eyes drifted to their interlaced fingers and they collectively gasped.

Tooru politely smiled at them when they passed which made some of the girls squeal in delight. One of the girls, however, caught his attention when she whispered loudly, “My god! They look so good together! They should just totally get married!”

Tooru who heard it paused in his tracks and looked back at the girls, waving at them with his left hand and at the same time flashing the golden band on his ring finger, “Already did!” He called out to the shock of the girls and of Hajime who just openly gaped at him before he recovered and hissed.

“Stupid, Shittykawa!” He snapped thwacking his head with his hand, and at the same time, seeing the gold band on his finger gleam against the orange light of the setting sun.

The girls squealed again, louder this time but he had already dragged Tooru away.

“Iwa-chan, you brute!” 

“Remind me again why I married you, you dumbass.” He groaned as they began jogging back to where they came from. The streets were relatively empty now that the night has already started falling.

“It’s easy. You adore me.” Tooru beamed at him and he can’t really deny it.

“No shit.”

“I mean, I couldn’t really blame you. I’m talented, pretty, has a really hot body, has great hair and I’m also good in bed.”

“...also, you have a shitty personality, terribly stubborn, and so full of himself. You’re also incredibly clingy, childish and petty; not to mention, you have an obnoxious taste in movies…”

Tooru frowned, looking like he was actually offended. Hajime smiled, seeing the slight quiver on the other guy’s lips, “And yet, here I am still head over heels for you, _Iwaizumi Tooru._ ”

A ghost of a smile appeared in Tooru’s lips and Hajime thinks it was in these rare moments that he could see the real beauty of the man—in the moments of vulnerability and insecurity. He tugged on the other guy’s hand, pulling him close so he could claim his lips into a chaste kiss.

It was a quick peck on the lips, but it made them blush furiously. They stand close like that, their lips touching and not kissing, their breaths mingling together. “And why is that?” Tooru asked, “Why are you still head over heels for me, _Hajime._ ”

He knew what the other guy was doing, using his name like that in a low purr. Oh, if they were at home, he would have thrown him in the bed and never let him leave until the next day.

But they were in the streets and two can play this game. He grinned, “Like you said, _you’re good in bed.”_

  
**+++END+++**  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @DanaiaCake in Twitter :)


End file.
